Fifty Ways They Could Have Met and One Way They Did
by Happiness123
Summary: Different ways Percy and Annabeth could have met each other. But the result would always be the same. (AU)
1. Immortals

**AN:**** It's a drabble collection. :)**

* * *

**Summary: _Different ways Percy and Annabeth could have met each other. But the result would always be the same. (AU)_**

**Title: Immortal**

**Pairing: Percy X Annabeth**

**Word Count: 1,381**

**Summary of the chapter:****_ They would take it slow, play mind games. After all they had an eternity_**

* * *

_"_What are you doing?" Percy cringed at the authoritativeness the voice held. He didn't want to be caught slacking on the job by_ her._ But here he was; now he had to face the wrath of Athena's daughter.

"Hello to you too, Annabeth." Percy greeted the woman, no a girl, he corrected himself. She was about seventeen, though Percy did not let her appearance fool him. She was seventeen one thousand three hundred seventy eight days before, the first and last time he saw her. Not that he was keeping count.

"You didn't answer my question, Jackson." Annabeth calmly stated, standing there with a look that scared Percy. But he also find the same look kind of cute, he realized with yet another cringe. Annabeth Chase was not someone who you thought was cute. She was far by the scariest immortal daughter of Athena. Annabeth's blonde hair was tied in a pony tail, a few strands falling on her eyes. Her grey intimidating eyes glared at him, he found it hard to talk straight with those eyes glaring at him. She was wearing an orange t-shirt that read Camp Half Blood. It was one of the places that Annabeth designed. It was a safe haven for demigods.

"Jackson," Annabeth snapped, bringing him back to reality. He couldn't gawk at her all day.

"I'm watching over Hermes' kittens." He pointed to two kids of about three, playing with each other. They had blonde hair like Hermes and big brown eyes. Their bangs covered most of their pudgy faces. They had identical grins that looked exactly like their father's. Hermes was a friend of Percy's, helping through the first century of being a god.

"That's not watching. You were sleeping." Annabeth commented as she sat beside him on a sofa. After a pregnant pause in which Percy took the liberty of observing Annabeth, she opened her mouth. "Why are you watching over them anyway?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "I lost a bet to him, hundred years ago." Annabeth was curious about what the bet was and why Percy tried to place a bet against Hermes. Everyone knew Hermes always won every bet he made. But she was sure Percy did that because he was a Seaweed Brain, like his father, Poseidon.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth sighed, not intending to say that out loud.

Percy glanced at her, she called him that name the first _and the last time_ they saw each other. "You're the one to talk Wise Girl?" Percy knew it wasn't much of an insult; he couldn't really make up a goof insult in the small amount of time they spent together. This sort of stuck. "Why are you here, in Hermes' new girlfriend's house anyway?"

"An errand for Athena," Annabeth pointed to an envelope which was on the table beside her. "I don't know why she just doesn't call the messenger god, for delivering a message to him?"

"Or maybe you're here to see me?" Percy wiggled his eyebrows.

Annabeth glared at him again, but a smile tugged at her lips. "You wish, Jackson."

Percy sighed dramatically. "I do, don't I?"

"Don't tell me you've been talking to Aphrodite." The love goddess was seriously getting on her nerves. The last time she met her, Aphrodite gushed about how manly _Percy Jackson_ was what a perfect match he was for Annabeth. The only reason Annabeth didn't kick her out of her temporary house on Mount Olympus because Zeus warned her about behaving with other gods.

He nodded. "She told me that she has a plan up her sleeves. Do you know how scary it is coming from..." Percy halted. Aphrodite always looked like what the person or even a god thought was a perfect female. Percy did not think of Annabeth as a perfect woman.

"From what?" Annabeth prodded, oblivious to the frustration of Percy.

He couldn't lie to her; she'd figure it out in an instant. But he couldn't tell the truth. It wasn't the truth anyway. It was just a crazy day and some crazy vision that's all. But he needed to figure out a story and fast. Annabeth's grey eyes were narrowing. "Uh, um... my sister." He sighed inwardly. "Yeah, my sister, Marina. You know how scary she could be?"

Percy knew Annabeth knew his immortal sister Marina, daughter of Poseidon. She was almost as scary as Annabeth. _Almost._

Annabeth narrowed her eyes a bit more. She sighed and slumped on her seat. "Yeah, she is quite... scary? Is that the word you used? She's always cheerful."

Percy's heart stopped. Not because she looked like, well, a goddess, but because he was stuck in Annabeth's interrogation. He heard from Apollo that once Annabeth had her mind made up for something, she will get it. Now she was convinced that he was lying, she will bring it out. "Uh, yeah, you don't know her. She can be scary." _Like you._ He shook his head, comparing Marina and Annabeth was not a good idea. "Uh, I'll get some water to drink. You want some?" HE knew it was a lame excuse, but he would suffocate to his death if he stayed there for one more moment.

She shook her head absentmindedly and he all but ran out of the room to the kitchen. He sighed, his back hitting the refrigerator with a soft thud. What was this girl doing to him? Why were his hands sweaty all of a sudden? Why was his heart thumping faster than normal? And why did his throat feel dry all of a sudden? Maybe because, she seemed scarier. He shook his head, realizing that wasn't the answer. He didn't really know the answer. He was sure he didn't want to know the answer.

He washed his face several times with the icy cold water from the sink and drank few bottles of water before he calmed himself down enough to peak at the room where Annabeth was. He saw that Hermes and his girlfriend have arrived. What was her name? Percy tapped his brain before it hit him. Julie.

Julie knew all about their world, Hermes told her. When Percy asked why, Hermes briefly said that she could see through the mist like Percy's mother. Percy's throat clenched and he swallowed from the sadness that almost took over him. Every time someone mentions Sally Jackson's name Percy feels like his world would fall around him.

He looked at Annabeth slowly the sadness seeped out of him. It was still there, but just dull rather than the sharp pain that flooded through out him a while ago. He went to them, picking up what Annabeth was talking about. "I don't know why I have to send a message to the messenger god." She sighed dramatically, and Percy held back a chuckle.

He stood beside her unconsciously. Annabeth noticed it but didn't say anything. Hermes threw Percy a strange look before smirking to himself. _Aphrodite was right. _Annabeth and Percy were bickering about something random. He nodded his head in approval before joining Julie who had his sons on her lap.

"It's time for me to go, Hermes, Julie." Annabeth said to the couple, earning a simple 'hm' from Hermes and a kind halfhearted smile from Julie who asked her to visit more often. Annabeth smiled back politely saying that she will.

She turned back to face Percy. "Guess I'll be going," before Percy could say 'bye' her arms went around his neck and her body was pressed firmly against him. Percy was silent, shock reflecting off his face. Why was she hugging me? His face went bright red. "I always get what I want Percy," she whispered her lips touching his ears. "We can take it slow. After all we have an eternity."

Then she vanished.

Percy stood there, looking at the spot where Annabeth was standing. He was broken out of his reverie by Hermes' loud laughter. He quickly left them and went out through the doors, walking through the crowded streets of New York.

If she wanted to play mind games, he will give her mind games. He knew that he couldn't outfox Annabeth Chase but he will try. After all, they were immortals. They had an eternity in front of them.

* * *

_So how was it? Please leave a review with constructive criticism. I take flames as well._

_Bye._


	2. Paper

**Summary: They could have met each other in different ways, but the result would always be the same.**

**Title: Paper**

**Summary of the chapter: **_**It all started with a paper, and now she can't seem to stop.**_

**Pairing: Percy X Annabeth**

**Word Count: 1,936**

* * *

_It all started with one paper. Damn._

* * *

Annabeth flurried through the crowded streets, desperate to go home. Piper was tailing her. "Annabeth, hey, Annie." She stopped abruptly glaring at her brown choppy haired friend.

"What is it Piper?" Annabeth snapped. She really didn't mean to snap at her only friend, but she needed to go home.

"Nothing, Annie," Piper smiled uneasily. "I just wanted to catch up with you, if you're not busy."

That was how Annabeth wasted three hours at a café shop catching up with Piper.

Annabeth tapped her fingers on the table hurriedly sipping on a cup of coffee while Piper told her about her marriage with Jason. Annabeth was happy for her friend, she really was. But she also needed to go home, damn it.

Annabeth wasn't sure how she ended up with that paper, but she did. And now she was stuck in a circle.

* * *

_She couldn't find any paper in her new apartment. She needed one to scribble down her grocery list before handing it over to her ridiculously happy step-brother, who promised to shop for her. "Damn it." She swore softly under her breathe, fumbling through designs of buildings, books and pens on her table. "Isn't there any blank paper?" She asked herself._

_A paper appeared out of no where, in front of Annabeth's nose, teasing her. "Oh, thank the gods." She sighed in relief grabbing a pencil._

_She scribbled down what she wanted Bobby to buy for her, strands of hair fell on her face from the messy bun. After she was done, she looked at it with satisfaction._

_1. A carton of milk_

_2. A carton of orange juice_

_3. A box of cereal_

_4. Ten protein bars_

_5. Two bags of jelly beans_

_The jelly beans were not for Annabeth. Her friend Reyna would visit soon and Annabeth always kept sweets for her. She was crazy for it; well not that Reyna would show anyone that she liked sweets._

_And the list went on. Annabeth smiled brightly at the list, before going to hand it over to her step-brother. "So, you're going to buy everything on the list. No exceptions. And here's the cash."_

_Bobby looked at the paper incredulously before glancing back at her. "There isn't anything here, Annabeth. What, do you take me for a fool or something? Just because you're the smartest in the family doesn't give you any right to make fun of me. I'm leaving, Annabeth." His voice rose to a yell as he shoved the paper in her hand and leaving her._

_She stared at the spot he was standing before looking down at the paper. However the paper wasn't empty. Words were forming on them and Annabeth squinted to have a better look at them._

_**'So you like jelly beans, huh?'**_

_Annabeth almost threw the piece of paper away, but she kept it confined in her drawers, with a promise to examine it later_

* * *

That's how it started. That's how she met the guy who changed her life. Meeting is quite a far fetched word, Annabeth thought with a grim smile. 'That's how she _discovered_ the guy who changed her life.' Yes, that's more likely.

"Hey, Annabeth you listening to me?" Piper had her hand in front of Annabeth's face, waving it slightly.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm a little tired." She apologized halfheartedly. She was tired and she needed to go home. Soon. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to be my Maid of Honor." Piper looked sad. Annabeth stared at her, her mouth half opened. _Did she listen to anything I said the whole afternoon?_ Piper asked herself.

"Yes, yes, I'd love to be your Maid of Honor."

They parted their ways after that. Annabeth was a little distracted as she walked the opposite way of Piper's. Piper looked at her and shook her head slightly. _She's not even with us anymore._

Annabeth walked down the street, oblivious to her friend staring at her back thoughtfully. One single thought crossed her mind while she walked through the crowded streets, _I need to go home and soon._

But before she could go home, she crashed into a raven haired seven year old who was slurping away at a blue ice-cream. The ice-cream fell off his hand and onto the floor as she crashed into him.

The boy's blue eyes widened and tears started to flow. Annabeth considered walking out on the boy for a moment, before smiling pleasantly.

"Sorry, kiddo," she offered halfheartedly, bending her knees so the child could look at her face.

But the child didn't stop crying, instead his crying increased. Annabeth knew if it were before she had the paper she'd feel inclined to buy him another ice cream but right now, all she felt was annoyance at the child.

"What do you want kiddo?" She asked, her voice threatening.

But alas, the child didn't notice it and pointed his index finger at the ice cream which lay at the beside Annabeth's sneakers. She looked at the ice cream. She couldn't yell at the child; that would result in more people gathering around them, creating unnecessary problems. So, the best way to shut this child was to buy him another ice cream.

But she didn't have enough time to buy another ice-cream. She opened her purse, looking through the bundles of dollars it held before taking out a five dollar bill and shoving it roughly inside his little palms. "Buy yourself another one, kiddo."

She walked away, not bothering to look at child's smiling face. She really needed to go home and talk with him.

* * *

_That night, after she ordered take-out, she spent some time examining the paper which still contained the words: **'So you like jelly beans, huh?'**_

_Experimentally Annabeth grabbed a pen from her nightstand and began writing. She paused as the pen hit the paper, what was she going to write? _

_After a few moments she decided to introduce and see where it leads her. It was just an experiment; she really didn't believe the paper would reply. 'I'm Annabeth Chase. You are?'_

_She waited for a few minutes. She chewed on the top of the pen in an impatient manner. Suddenly her words began to sink in and new words floated on top of the page._

**_'So it took you this long to reply. I bet you were freaked out. Most people are. I'm Percy Jackson, and before you ask, I am not a paper. I'm just trapped in here.'_**

* * *

That's when their conversation began. And Annabeth slowly found herself talking to the paper more and more. Telling it about her daily problems and expecting a reply.

Percy didn't disappoint her.

He gave brilliant suggestions to her problems and Annabeth began to depend on him more than any of her friends.

She heard the door open with a click and she went inside her apartment. She dropped her purse on her table and took a quick shower, looking at the clock. 7:00 p.m.

She hurriedly finished eating the leftover lasagna, before entering her room.

She took out the paper, which was gently sitting on a place near her bed, and took out a pencil beside it.

_'Hey, Seaweed Brain, you there?'_

The reply came almost instantly and she grinned.

**_'Where else would I be? And please stop calling me Seaweed Brain. It's not like you can see how smart I am.'_**

_'I bet you aren't that smart.' _

Annabeth replied. Their bantering went for quite a while until Percy asked how her day was. **_'How was your day, Wise Girl?'_**

Annabeth frowned, wondering how to reply without sounding too cheesy. The thing is, she couldn't stop thinking about Percy the whole day, so everything blurred out today. She sighed, deciding to tell him about Piper's wedding. _'Piper is getting married. I'm her Maid of Honor.'_

Annabeth felt a pang of jealousy for her friend. No, not because Piper was getting married to Jason and Annabeth had any sort of feeling towards him or Piper. She knew both of them and used to be really close friends with them. Now she isn't sure if Piper was only asking her because she thought Annabeth was lonely or because Piper thought they are still as close as they used to be.

She had been friends with piper ever since kindergarten. She had always thought they would end up doing everything that a girl dreams to do together. Including getting married. Now her best friend was getting married but she was still just... there. She was still the girl she was three years ago, ever since she moved into this apartment. The only thing that changed was her talks with Percy. She was glad to have a bit of company in her _lonely _life.

**_'She's the girl you've been friends since you were kids right? What, she's getting married to_****_ Jason?'_ **Annabeth told Percy about everything in her life, so she wasn't surprised that she knew this little information.

_'Yeah, you know, I always thought that we'd get married together. You know? Step on each milestone of our lives together. I'm still glad for her though.' _Annabeth replied wistfully.

**_'Don't worry, Wise Girl, you still have me. And I don't plan on leaving your side.'_**

Yeah, she was glad that she had Percy by her. Even if she could never get married to anyone, the thought of leaving him alone was almost unbearable. _'Yeah, and I don't plan on leaving yours.'_

After all, if she was fool enough to fall in love with someone who's stuck in a paper, she should definitely be fool enough to never leave his side. Even if he was stuck in a paper.

* * *

_Extra:_

The night she moved into the apartment, she opened talked with Percy Jackson for a long, long time. It felt good to fit in with someone, even if he was trapped in a paper.

_'So how were you stuck in a paper?' _She had asked.

**_'You wouldn't believe me.'_**

_'Try me.'_

**_'Uh, okay. If you insist. But, please don't stop talking after this. I angered Medusa.'_**

Annabeth had knowledge about who Medusa was. But wasn't she just a mythological character?

_**'Yes, you might think she's just a myth. But so am I. Or I would've been if I didn't embarrass my father and he decided to erase my name from history. It's kind of sad, now that I think about it. I was supposed to call my father for an important errand, but I, um, saw them in a compromising position. Poseidon and Medusa, I mean. Medusa got so angry that she made Poseidon choose between me and her. And of course, father being father, chose Medusa. And then I was trapped here, my name removed from history forever.'**_

Annabeth felt sick when she finished reading what he had wrote. She knew it looked almost impossible but she was strangely compelled to believe him. **_'I know it looks far fetched. But this paper is a proof of how I am real and everything I say, too, is real. So, please don't stop talking?'_**_  
_

Annabeth found desperateness in the way he wrote the last line. She felt sad for the person who was stuck in the paper. She also felt anger towards something that felt fake. She knew that she wasn't going to stop talking with Percy. _'Don't worry, I don't plan to stop talking with you.'_

That's how she discovered a person that became her best friend, and slowly she started to fall in love with him. Something she knew she shouldn't have done.

* * *

_**AN:** The ending seemed like I didn't make them meet each other properly. So that's why added the Extra. Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. As well as flames. Actually I'd love it if you review._


	3. Park Bench

_AN: You people who read my drabbles can send me prompts on which I could work on. Just review and lemme know. I'd love to work on your ideas, given that I can't find any of my own without extremely hard work._

_By the way, Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP, I'm working on the drabble that I promised. ;)_

* * *

**Title: Park Bench**

**Summary of the chapter: _They were left all alone until they found each other_****_  
_**

**Pairing: Percy X Annabeth**

**Word Count: 1009 words**

* * *

He looked at the sky in utter boredom. The stars were twinkling, but he never did like the sky. His main attraction had always been the sea. But right now going close to the sea was not an option because he had been asked to meet his girlfriend here. _I don't know why she'd want to meet me in evening in this secluded spot._ Percy thought to himself as he looked around his surroundings.

Soon, he found himself looking at the curly red hair coming at his direction. He smiled walking up to hug the red-haired girl. She seemed stiff, and didn't return his hug. Percy let go, confusion brimming his sea-green eyes. "What's up, Rachel?" He asked, looking down at her.

She looked nervous, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Percy," she muttered. "We, um, we... need to talk."

Percy nodded gloomily. "I figured that much." He smiled weakly, motioning to the bench he was sitting on. "Let's talk, sitting here."

Rachel nodded mutely. Percy had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He sighed, it was inevitable. She sat looking at the stars. Percy sat beside her, waiting for her to start speaking.

"What is it, Rachel?" Percy asked, thinking this waiting was long enough.

"I want to... end things with you." Rachel murmured, looking at him with tear filled. _Is this an act as well?_ Percy questioned himself. She was a really good actor, fooling him for six months.

Percy nodded. Rachel looked at him, her teary eyes looked less tear filled. "Won't you ask me why?"

Percy shook his head. "No. I know." He had known since she left three of their dates early and lied about where she was. "You were cheating on me with Castellan, right?"

Rachel nodded her head, looking down. _At least she had a sense to look,_ Percy thought bitterly. Luke Castellan was someone Percy worked with, Rachel met him through Percy. "Didn't he used to have a girlfriend? I think so, her name was Annabeth. Luke told me about her." Percy replied conversationally. Rachel looked even guiltier, if it were possible.

"Look Percy. It just happened. I didn't mean for it to happen. YOU know we weren't working. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Rachel explained to him, looking guilty.

Percy waved his hand. "Look, I don't care. Go to Luke's arms if you want. Just, go." Percy bit back harshly.

Rachel stared at him, before standing up and stalking away. Percy sighed, he knew them breaking up was inevitable, so why did he feel so hollow inside?

* * *

Annabeth sighed exasperatedly. Then she looked up at the sky. She had a feeling something big was going to happen.

Luke had asked her to meet him here. Why would he ask her to meet him in a park at this hour of the night? The only thing that she could come up with was that Luke was going to tell her something important. He always felt like he should create a dramatic environment when saying something important.

Her mind flashed over to what Reyna said earlier that day. _"You think something is going on, Annabeth?"_

Annabeth had shaken her head and denied any claims of Luke cheating. She wasn't so sure about it now that she had time to think about it. Luke's absence for three dinner dates in the past three weeks came to Annabeth's mind.

She also once offhandedly mentioned moving in with him, she swears that she never saw Luke panic so much before.

Before she could ponder on it, Luke came and sat beside her offering her a small smile. Annabeth returned it, but not with her usual happiness that sprouted out whenever she was with Luke.

"Hi." She greeted.

Luke nodded. "Look, we need to talk."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that."

Luke kept quiet, assessing her for quite a while. Annabeth returned the gaze with a hardened look of her own. _He missed my birthday party because of a 'meeting'. _Annabeth thought bitterly. "Look, Annabeth, I've been..."

Luke's words turned into a blur as a realization hit her. He was seeing another woman behind her back.

"Did you hear me, Annabeth?" Luke asked, oblivious to the recent discovery Annabeth made.

"What?" She fumed. _I am going to kill this guy._

"I have been seeing someone." Luke stated, unfazed.

"I realized it." Annabeth looked at Luke's eyes. "_I'm_ leaving you." Annabeth murmured getting up from the seat. "Not the other way around."

* * *

She walked for how long she didn't know. She was still in the park. She sighed and sat on a bench. She felt hollow, almost like a part of her went with Luke. She knew deep inside her heart that Luke and her were never meant to be, but so why did it hurt so much?

"Someone dumped you too?" She heard a voice question.

She looked at her right, and found a black haired and bright sea-green eyes looking back at her with a tired expression.

"No," Annabeth corrected automatically. "I dumped someone."

Annabeth heard a small laughter and somehow she felt extremely happy.

"What happened?" The voice asked.

* * *

"What happened?" Percy asked, amused at the _pretty_ blonde haired girl in front of him._  
_

"I left him. He was cheating on me with another girl. I think I know her, she has red curly hair?" The girl looked and sounded confused.

A jolt went through Percy's body. "You are Luke Castellan's ex girlfriend?" He asked. Percy wondered why anyone would choose to date Rachel over Annabeth. Truth be told, she was more beautiful than Rachel. Probably the most beautiful woman Percy ever saw.

"Yeah, Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you, Percy Jackson." She said bitterly, extending a hand towards him.

Percy took it wordlessly, a smile made its way across his lips.

None of them could deny the electricity that shot through them when they _shook_ hands.

_This is what they call chemistry,_ they both thought later._ Gods, I've never experienced it with anyone._

* * *

**_AN: I've finished my third official drabble. I feel amazing. _**

**_Reviews are highly appreciated._**


End file.
